Contact
Known History Contact's personal history is vague at best. However, one might find people who claim having seen him, meandering about, watching the goings on with a keen eye, rarely getting involved. The Emberflame Cartel The first, and certainly not the last time that Contact would have affiliated himsef with a certain group, and taken part in a chain of events started when he wandered onto Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge in Thousand Needles. Unbeknownst to him, the barge had been taken over by pirates, and he soon found himself aprehended and taken to the brig for trespassing. He easily managed to escape and stuck around, only to witness an attack on the pirates by the Emberflame Cartel, a mercantile guild hired to rid the barge of its occupants. The Campaign for the Barge The attack turned sour, forcing the attackers to withdraw, not without taking casualties. The leader of the organization, Lodnes, was one of the wounded, even if he would not admit it. After having bid farewell to his troops, he started to walk away, only to collapse from his injuries not far away. Contact slipped out from his hiding place, and dragged Lodnes away into a nearby tent. Once there, he rid the man of all of his wounds. For this, he was allowed to stay in the Emberflame camp, and helped at a whim. More often than not, one might have found him lying next to the makeshift bar, sleeping soundly. One might say he was saving his strength for the most deserving of his attention. One event did manage to raise him from his position, however. One of the soldiers by the name of Ceasar managed to convince a group of Emberflame soldiers to sneak out and make a run for pirate alcohol, of which they were lacking. Ceasar was injured in the attempt, and would likely have perished under the hail of pirate gunfire had Contact not dragged him off to safety. Personality and Traits Personality Contact is of a very eccentric character, so much that one might not know what to make of him. He has been known to be both energetic when the goings get rough, and very passive when he is not immediately needed. Very reluctant to use deadly force, or any kind of force, Contact seems to believe that a dispute should first be reasoned out before things come to violence. Abilities Contact is a druid by profession, or so it would seem. He is adept at healing, even if it would not seem so when you actually watch him. His knowledge of anatomy might be considerable, but he seems to lack practical knowledge, and therefore blunders around until he finds the right cure or technique to help his patient. He seems to be rather comfortable when in his feline form, often seen lying about lazily in it. "Contact?" The origin of the name is unknown, but that's what the man calls himself. Even if it's obviously an alias, Contact has yet to reveal his true name. Category:Independent Category:Druid